Cadee Jane Lewis: Preferences
by chasingkisses
Summary: Join Cadee Jane Lewis as she goes through her 6th year at hogwarts, meet her very different group of friends, and find out why they are all so different form there house mates. Will Cadee ever get to finish her book, will the question of her preference ev


Chapter 1

The sorting hat: tripping off drugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (If I did I could hide him under my bed) only the new charters from my imagination and the plot

Life as a teenager

By Cadee Jane Lewis

Introduction

Life as a teenager trying to pleas my parents god love them, going to Hogwarts, running away from the alb (annoying little brother) who is a first year, avoiding my cousin Kate she's trying to convert me in to someone she says everyone will like, haven forbid that im as popular as her and on top of it all im trying to figger out what my sex preference is do I like the fit and sexy quidditch body of Harry Potter or the gorgeous curvy long black haired girl I remember from last year.

Maybe its both I haven't got a clue.

Im in the great noble Gryffindor I haven't a clue why, me and my friends think that the sorting hat was tripping on drugs or something when it was sorting us, because im not all brave like the golden trio and my friends don't really fit in to there houses either.

There are five of us, we all had three weeks of detention with Professor Snape at the start of my 3rd year, and we just fell together. There's Jeffery Thomas Peterson, he's a nice guy he's the type of person that you just want to cuddle all the time, because he's such a big softy he's in his 5th year and Millie Dallit she's in her 6th year like me I love this girl she so funny she can make a joke out of anything, and turn a bad day in to a great day both Mille and Jeff are in Slytherin.

Rebecca Kensly is in Hufflepuff she's in her 7th and last year I'll miss her when she goes, she the one that got us all together and formed this good but very different friendship circle and a 6th year Ravenclaw Ricardo Smith bless him he's the only Ravenclaw not to get an outstanding in every lesson but he is very smart but not as smart as all the others in his house he's quite nice if you ask me not saying that I fancy him or any thing. Last but not least is me Cadee Jane Lewis from Gryffindor im in my 6th year.

"Cadee what are you doing let me see"

"Erm no its nothing" Cadee replied sucking the end of her quill

"Yes you are let me see it" asked the short haired girl again as she came up beside Cadee and be for Cadee could reply the girl pulled the book out of her grip.

"Millie no, give it back, its, its just a story im writing please give it back" Cadee pleaded standing up and reaching out for the book

"No way is this about us, you're writing a story about us, what have you writ about me" mille scanned the first page and sore her name "awww that's soo sweet Cadee, oh my god look what you writ about Ricky"

Cadee's eyes widened as she tried to remember what she had writ down about the boy in question.

"Who's written what about me" came a calm drawl from the door

Cadee and Millie turned around and saw Ricardo closing the door behind him as he turned around his long fringe that came down to his ears like the rest of his black hair fell in front of his eyes, he brushed it away casually not knowing how good he looked when he did the simple gesture which he did all the time.

Millie had a mischievous look in her eyes as she held the book up in the air out of Cadee's reach "well you see Ricky, Cadee here is righting a story, about all us and she has said and I quote 'Ricardo Smith bless him he's the only Ravenclaw'"

"NO NO Millie NO give the book back now" Cadee was jumping for the book now trying to get the book but it was no use Millie was a head taller then her "fine then Millie I'll just have to play dirty then"

Cadee pulled out her wand from the jeans pocket and aimed a body bind curse at Millie who dodged it just in time and ran behind the table laughing all the wile, but when she look up to see were Cadee was she couldn't see her the only other person in the room was Ricky who was now leaning on one of the desks near were he had come in. all of a sudden the book was taken from her relaxed grip and it was gone. Millie looked around dumbfounded then Cadee rematerialized at the front of the old classroom they were using.

"What...how that was unfair" Millie huffed "anyway I can still remember what it said"

Ricky's head rose up off his hand, how is Cadee going to sort this out then he thought he enjoyed watching these to fight like this, it happened almost on a daily basis some times more, but Cadee always won she was cunning, really good with spells and would do anything to get what she wants unless it puts her self in danger. He smiled and chuckled how would she do it this time.

The answer came as Cadee pulled out a small red diary from her pocket a smirk on her lips." I saw you put this in your bag yesterday and I thought what would you be doing with something as small as this, but then of course its been shrunk"

"H…How did you get that" Cadee's smirk winded as she saw the look of disbelief on Millie's face as she stutter the words out

"I just swiped it when I did that charm on my self earlier, and I got a good look at it too, something about Jeff and quidditch" Cadee gave Millie a knowing look before carrying on "so I'll give you this back and keep my mouth shut if you do the same"

"Oh fine give it here then" Millie said in defeat "you have to promise not to tell anyone Cadee"

"Tell anyone what" came two voices from the door. A boy and a girl were coming in thou the door the girl was older and had long blond hair and a skinny frame she was as tall as Ricky who was nearly 6ft. The other boy was quite short but not as short as Cadee she was just 5ft 4" him being about 5ft 7" he had short mousy blond hair and a good build he was on the Slytherin quidditch team as beater and was still in his uniform.

"Nothing, no one we were just talking" hurried Millie going red at the site of Jeff in his quidditch robes

Cadee strode across the room and pocketed the small diary giving Millie a I'll give it you later look then nearly jumped on Jeff "were have you been I've been here for ages, have you got it" Cadee sounded excited as she pulled them both in to the room "did u figure out how to use it yet"

"No, im not telling you any thing, not until you tell me what you were talking about, and why Millie is as red as your hair" said Rebecca swishing her long blond hair over her shoulder Jeff looked up at her and nodded

"Yep not a peep until you spill" Jeff folded his arms trying to look defiant but grinned instead

"I'll tell you" came the draw of Ricky from his desk were he had been observing the seen "you see its quit simple really, Millie tried to out wit Cadee agene by stealing a book she was writing in, but Cadee won by doing some nifty spell work and then Stole Millie's secret diary and made a bargain with her"

"Yes that what happened, now tell me if you have solved it" Cadee said turning back to Rebecca

"But what was…" Jeff started

"No, you've been told the basic, now tell us, I won't to know if what Cadee found is any good," said Millie now recovered from her blush

"yes I think we are all interested to see if it's worth some thing" Ricky voiced as he came to stand with the rest of them

"Of course it's worth something I did find it, and am I not just the most cunning person here" Cadee stuck the chin out, proud of her self

"Ok, ok miss high and mighty but were did you find it" questioned Rebecca

They were all now gathered around a table in a tight circle, the object in question lying flat, in the centre of the wooden table, they all looked at Cadee and she in turn look at each one of them, and a slow smirk that was all most a smile spread across her face

"Well, I swiped it from the head boys dorm room" she said calmly with an innocent look on her face "but don't worry I was going give it back"

"The head boys room, what were you doing in there" Ricky snapped losing his clam voice

"Calm down he wasn't there, just his stupid girl friend Herminie granger" Cadee sneered

"Isn't Ron Weasley going out with her" started Millie

"He wishes" mumbled Cadee under her breath

"What did you say, you like her don't you" squealed Millie

"Shhhh dose it matter who likes silly bint or is going out with her , just let us show you what this thing is," said Jeff rising his voice

"Ok" "sorry" "carry on" the other three said

"Ok, Cadee I don't think your going to what to give this back to potter" Rebecca told her while taking out her wand

"Why is that" Cadee said unsure if this was a good or a bad thing

"You'll see" Jeff nodded in her direction "you'll love it, go on Rebecca do it"

"Ok"

"I solemnly swear im up to no good"


End file.
